Mezzanotte Supernova
by The Doctor's Companions
Summary: An alternate ending to New Moon, where Bella realizes who truly loves her... No going to Italy, and lots of Bella/Jacob. Nothing bad happens to Edward, calm down.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie writing!We've had the idea for a while, but it wasn't until yesterday that I got around to writing this. lol I played around with the names for a while, one of them being "full moon" because Jacob's a werewolf... haha... but anyway, I finally settled on Mezzanotte Supernova, which is Italian for "midnight supernova". That's all I have to say for now, Carly's writing the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review!

* * *

_**Mezzanotte Supernova**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Don't die Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."

What if I never saw him again?

The thought pushed me past the silent tears; a sob broke out from my chest. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged for one too-short moment, burying my tear-wet face against his chest. He put his big hand on the back of my hair, as if to hold me there.

I couldn't do this. I just… couldn't. I realized that then, at that very moment. There had been a time when Edward was my life, my world, my air. But he left me.

Looking back, I now realize that Jacob had taken his place. Jacob has never left me. He picked up the pieces of me that Edward had created by his absence, and had put them back together.

Now, as I run out the door, with Jacob holding me, crying, begging me not to leave him, I realize now who I remind myself of. Edward. I was about to leave Jacob, just like Edward had left me all those months ago.

And Edward was about to die because of me, but still, he had left me… By going to get him, I would only be slowing Alice down. And besides, what if he left me again? I hadn't believed it could happen before, but it had.

Alice honked impatiently again. I pulled away from Jacob, and he looked as if I had stabbed him. I took his hand and pulled him after me, up to the Mercedes window, knocking on it. Alice rolled it down.

"Bella! We have to hurry!" she screamed, exasperated.

"Alice… I… I can't."

She started at me.

"Please go, and help Edward. Tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry I can't go."

"But he thinks you're dead!" she started in disbelief.

"Have him call me."

She nodded. "It may not work, but I'll try. I really have to go then."

"Thank you."

She gave me a grim smile, sped out of the driveway, around the corner, and in an instant she was gone.

I turned and fell into Jacob's arms sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Carly here again! I've never wrote a Twilight story so this is probably rubbish!!_

_Chapter 2_

Jacob's POV:

'Shh, Bella, its ok' I soothed, the sobbing Bella who was leaning against me. Damned if I had a clue what had just happened. From what I could gather the leech was about to kill himself, because he thought Bella was dead, but Bella wouldn't go with Alice to Italy to stop him. What I couldn't understand was _why _Bella didn't go after him. She loves him. . She fell apart without him. Why didn't she run as fast as she could to get on the first plane. She was a mess for months without him. She never really got over him. She did crazy, extreme things to try and take her mind of him. Didn't she?

Bella pulled away from me slowly and looked up at me. The tears had stopped falling nut her pale face for red around the eyes from them. 'Jake…'She said warily. I didn't know what to say, so I waited to see if she continued. Which she did. 'I love you, Jacob'

'I love you too, Bella' I replied in shock. I didn't even have time to so much as _think _about how confused I was, because before I knew it Bella's lips were on my, in a passionate kiss. 'Please…explain…'I said breathlessly when Bella eventually ended the kiss.

Bella's POV:

How could I explain? It barely made sense to me. All I knew was that I fell to pieces without Edward, and thought I could never move on from him. I didn't want to move on from him. Then there was Jacob. He took all of the pieces and put them back together. But Edward was still on my mind endlessly. Until now. Now I finally had the chance to see hi again and I didn't want to take it. I didn't want to see him again, be with him again. I wanted to stay right here. With Jacob. How was I supposed to explain that that him?

'Bells?' Jacob was still waiting for an answer.

'It's you I want to be with' I replied simply.

Too simply.

'What about the leech?' Jacob asked.

'Don't call him that' I automatically defended Edward. But what about him? Why don't I want to go after him? 'He left me and you were there for me all the time no matter what' as I spoke I realised how true the words were. 'That's true love, Jake. For ages, I was spending time with you because you made me laugh and were a great friend. I thought I still loved him but I just realised, Jacob, it's you I really love' I looked up to look him in the eyes. He met my gaze, but didn't say anything. I couldn't work out what he was thinking from his expression. 'Say something, please'

Jacob blinked. 'I don't know what to say, it's such a shock Bella'

'A good shock?' I asked.

'A shocking shock' Jacob replied.

'Good or bad?' I asked, a little impatiently. I was worried about what he was thinking.

'Good. Of course it's good' Jacob said, suddenly smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled too. Jacob hugged me suddenly, and I knew I had made the right decision. It was right here I belonged. It _is _with Jacob Black I belong!


End file.
